Unexpected
by vikkii
Summary: Short drabble of events post Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. After the Doctor and Rory kiss. Mild slash


**AN: Set post Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, on the TARDIS. Enjoy.**

Rory couldn't help but remember the Doctor's kiss on the Silurian Ark, the way the Doctor's firm hands had held his face so tightly before crashing his lips to Rory's; so obviously proud of Rory's apparent stroke of genius. Of course at the time Rory had to pretend to be disgusted by the Doctor's display of affection. Though the entire time his heart was racing; beating an unsteady rhythm against his ribs, almost threatening to break through his chest. His body rippling with the shock of the sheer force of arousal that swept through his entire being, as the Timelord's lips brushed against his for the most insignificant of moments.

He couldn't help but wish for a repeat of the kiss. He knew it was wrong to think this way, he loved Amy; really he did, but the Doctor was unlike anything he'd ever come across before. He was so unique, so pure of heart, so completely and wonderfully different.

He knew full well that the Doctor's gesture was one of innocence, purely meant to express how well he thought Rory had done, and how much the Doctor valued his presence. At the present moment Rory couldn't help but wish that the Doctor's intentions hadn't been innocent at all. He wished the kiss had been one of passion, of devotion and maybe even of love.

Now back on the TARDIS he could allow his imagination to run wild; imagine various situations taking place that he would never voice out loud, safe in the knowledge he was harming no one as long as he never acted upon his feelings. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the texture of the Doctor's lips on his; completely different to Amy, yet oddly familiar. The Doctor's lips had been cool and dry, yet surprisingly soft against his own smaller, chapped ones. How he wished he could've had the opportunity to explore the Doctor's lips more thoroughly. Nibbled on his bottom lip until the Doctor gasped, allowing Rory to soothe the bite with his tongue, resulting in his tongue being granted entrance to the Doctor's mouth.

Rory let out a breathy moan as his imagination painted vivid images in his head of how the kiss could have (or should have) gone. His breathing accelerated, reducing him to short pants of breath, arousal coursing through his body, causing his pants to tighten considerably. His eyes shot open. He had to calm down. Imagine if Amy, or worse the Doctor himself found him in this state, he'd never be able to explain himself, he could lose everything. Amy. The Doctor. Everything that he loved and cherished would be gone forever; he couldn't allow that to happen.

Forcing himself out of his fantasy, Rory closed his eyes once more, taking calming breaths in an attempt to regulate his breathing and soothe his arousal. When he was satisfied that his breathing was steady enough to be classed as normal, he stood up, readjusting himself and pulling himself together. Back in a more relaxed frame of mind, he headed out of the room in search of Amy and the Doctor.

As he had guessed both the Doctor and Amy were both in the engine room, currently engaged in their usual friendly banter, trying to come to an agreement of where the Doctor was going to take them next. All because Amy had changed her mind and hadn't wanted to return home after all, now all she wanted was to make a quick stop off home in order to drop Brian off. Currently she was determined to persuade the Doctor to take them somewhere warm and exotic. The Doctor on the other hand thought Amy's idea was boring as well as mundane and unimaginative. He wanted to go somewhere where there would be running, that man certainly loved to run.

Both stopped their bickering as Rory walked in, both smiling at him with love and affection. It was moments like these that made Rory feel a mixture of pure happiness and unadulterated guilt; he wished the Doctor's smile didn't cause his stomach to flutter and his heart to race. But he could live with it, as no feeling of guilt could overshadow the sheer joy he felt when his Doctor smiled at him that way. That smile that often made him wonder if the Doctor cared for him too; however impossible that seemed and he pushed the seemingly ridiculous notion out of his mind.

Rory could only hope that his feeling never came to the surface, so that he could have the best of both worlds; the love of his wife and the friendship and devotion of his Doctor.

The End

**AN: Considering doing a companion piece to this, of the Doctor's perception of the kiss. What do you think?**

**Comments always welcome**


End file.
